Burger and Fries
by Innoverse
Summary: In which Annabeth and Percy decide to take Thalia up on her offer of burgers after the Battle of Manhattan, and Nico ends up tagging along. Hints of Percabeth, Annabeth's POV. Requested by Swallow in the Cloud.


**Hey everyone! It's Rachel with another request from Swallow in the Cloud for Nico/Thalia/Percy sibling-ness. It's fairly short... but it's sassy. xD I hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy! (once again, read the bottom AN if anything)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

_**- Burger and Fries: Annabeth's POV -**_

* * *

_"We'll see," she promised. "After this is over, you, Annabeth, and me: cheeseburgers and fries at that hotel on West 57th."_

_"Le Parker Meridien," I said. "You're on."_

* * *

Honestly, Annabeth didn't think she could have been happier at the moment. Sitting in a restaurant booth, munching on burgers and fries with Percy and Thalia, not having to worry about some evil titan rising out of the pit of Tartarus to destroy them and known world... it was nice. And the best thing about it? Annabeth could even hold Percy's hand now. She was dating him. He was her _boyfriend_. She was still trying to wrap her mind around that.

Meanwhile, while Percy and Thalia were arguing over whether or not you should put lettuce on a hamburger ("It's a vegetable! You don't put a vegetable on fast food!" "It adds flavor you moron!"), Annabeth glanced up at the door just as a familiar, young figure entered. Dressed in all black, Nico looked fairly pale in the sunlight. His hair was rumpled as usual, and he hunched over a little bit as he walked over to their table.

Thalia glanced up from the booth. "Wow, Nico, you finally decided to come outside?" Nico scowled as he sat down next to Thalia, opposite Percy and Annabeth.

"I go outside," he muttered.

"And lurk in the shadows," Percy said. "You look whiter than the mayo on my hamburger."

"Some of us don't tan like a surfer bum, Percy."

Percy smirked. "You know you're jealous of my gorgeous tan."

Thalia took a huge bite of her burger. "Aren't you Italian, anyways? Italians are supposed to be tan."

"He probably takes after his father," Annabeth added. "All three of you do."

"Especially Percy," Thalia said. "He'll be wearing bermuda shorts and growing a beard in no time."

Percy almost choked on his hamburger while Nico and Thalia started cracking up, obviously imaging Percy with a beard. Annabeth couldn't help but crack a small smile, they acted so dumb sometimes. It was amazing the way that Percy and Thalia could poke fun at each other until they got to the point that they were doubled over laughing at each other. Occasionally, Nico would join in, but that was only when he actually felt like smiling. Annabeth guessed now was one of those times.

"Oh shut up," Percy said, glaring at them. "Maybe you'll start wearing designer suits soon, Thalia."

"Like I would be caught dead in a suit," Thalia said. "Besides, girls don't wear suits. We were pantsuits."

"And there's a difference?" Nico asked.

"There's a difference," she said.

"Hardly," Percy scoffed.

"I wouldn't trust your fashion sense, Mr. I'm-pretty-sure-you-wore-those-jeans-yesterday," she said.

Percy scowled. "You can wear jeans twice in a row! Ask Nico!"

Nico held up his hands. "Don't drag me into this."

"Learn some hygiene skills, Kelp Head."

"My hygiene is fine!"

"Your cabin says otherwise," Annabeth said, smirking. "Seriously, how long has it been since you've cleaned under your bed?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "I'm a guy! What do you expect?"

"Nico's cabin is clean," Thalia pointed out.

"Nico's cabin isn't even fully built!" Percy said. "He doesn't even _live_ there yet!"

"Still cleaner than yours," he commented.

While Nico and Thalia relentlessly teased her boyfriend about his hygiene habits, Annabeth sat there, watching with an amused expression and realizing that this was how she acted with her siblings. Except the things they argued about where a lot more intellectual, and they actually had arguments to back themselves up... but it was almost cute to see the way that the three of them almost functioned like siblings despite the fact that they'd all had rough spots.

She smiled wide as Percy reached across the table and stole Thalia's burger, threatening to throw it away if she didn't shut up. And even wider when one of the waiters had to tell them to quiet down, or else she'd kick them out.

With the war going on, Annabeth had missed how it felt to be carefree and happy again. _It felt even better_, she realized, _when you had ridiculous friends to spend it with._

* * *

**Hehe. :) **

**IMPORTANT: I'm not taking anymore requests, guys. I have a lot and I can't take anymore. I'm sorry! D: Also, I'm changing my icon from my signature yellow flower to a fanart of Percy that I absolutely adore... please don't get confused. If it hasn't updated yet, click on the book cover of this story and it should show you the icon (or the part that will show up for a book cover). Be sure to look for that one from now on! ;)**

**Have a lovely day, everyone. **


End file.
